WO 99/46242 describes that a compound represented by the formula:
wherein R represents an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, an aromatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, a heterocyclic group optionally having substituents, a group represented by the formula: OR1 (wherein R1 represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents) or a group represented by the formula:
(wherein R1b represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, R1c is, same with or different from R1b, a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, R0 represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, or R and R0 represent a bond with each other, ring A is a cycloalkene substituted by 1 to 4 selected from (i) an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, (ii) an aromatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, (iii) a group represented by the formula: OR1 (wherein R1 represents the same meaning as mentioned above) and (iv) a halogen atom, Ar represents an aromatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, a group represented by the formula:
which can be a group represented by the formula:
and n is an integer of 1 to 4, and a compound represented by the formula:
wherein Ra represents an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, an aromatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, a heterocyclic group optionally having substituents, a group represented by the formula: OR1a (wherein R1a represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents) or a group represented by the formula:
(wherein R1a represents the same meaning as defined above, R1b is, same with or different from R1a, a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, R0a represents a hydrogen atom or an aliphatic hydrocarbon group, or Ra and R0a represent a bond with each other, Ara represents an aromatic hydrocarbon group optionally having substituents, a group represented by the formula:
which can be a group represented by the formula:
n represents an integer of 1 to 4, a salt thereof and a prodrug thereof have nitric oxide (NO) production-inhibiting effect and an inhibitory effect on the production of inflammatory cytokines such as TNF-α, IL-1, IL-6 and the like, and are useful as a prophylactic and therapeutic agent against the diseases including cardiac diseases, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, central nervous system diseases, infectious diseases, sepsis, septic shock and the like.
This publication also describes that an oily injection can be produced by dissolving, suspending or emulsifying this compound in a vegetable oil or propylene glycol.
The present invention aims at providing an emulsion composition, which contains the above compound, having improved stability.